Unmanned aerial vehicles, or UAVs, may be equipped with automated flight control, remote flight control, programmable flight control, other types of flight control, and/or combinations thereof. Some UAVs may include sensors, including but not limited to, image sensors configured to capture visual information. Flight control and/or image capture may be controlled and/or manipulated by a user via a remote controller. Adjustment of flight control settings may impact various aspects of images and/or videos captured by the image sensors of the UAV.